Harry Potter and the Beauxbatons Treat
by mysterious victoria
Summary: One question I ask, what would've happened if Harry didn't like Cho at all in his fourth year? What happened if he liked a Beauxbatons girl like Ron? This is what I thought it could turn out to be. Harry/OC and a tiny bit of Ron/Fleur. R&R! Pretty please!


**Hey people! Mysterious Victoria here! **

**This is a Christmassy random yet long oneshot. I figured this question while I was daydreaming, "What would happen if Harry fell for a Beauxbaton instead of Cho in his 4****th**** year?" Well, this is basically what I think would've happened. It's kinda late, I know, but technically, we celebrate Christmas for twelve days. **

**Hope everyone enjoys, "Harry Potter and the Beauxbatons Treat" **

**A/N: The line means you switch points of view. There are only two P.O.V.'s **

The word of the Yule Ball had finally been released. Some of the Beauxbatons had just found out about the Yule Ball; every one of them was excited. The stress mounted with each passing day that there was no date for them. Most boys though, in Hogwarts and Durmstrang were extremely attracted to the Veela girls of Beauxbatons, which was only a few of them, but most girls were attractive to begin with. The Beauxbatons Academy did seem to train these girls like witches, but they were pampered with the highest quality of everything, and they were taught how to flaunt what they had. Going into the courtyard was a group of four Beauxbaton girls, and the most of popular of the girls there.

Fleur Delacour, Juilette Cheney, Ariel De Lorme, and Therese Molyneux.

Fleur had straight, waist length, silvery blonde hair, which made her pure blue eyes shine. She was tall, thin, and chesty. When she smiled, her white and perfect shined brightly. Many boys immediately were attracted to the seventeen-year-old beauty, especially she was the Beauxbatons Champion in the Triwizard Tournament. And considering the fact that she was one of the only blonde Veelas in the school, it attracted even more boys.

Juilette was also very beautiful. She had wavy, curly, shoulder length light brown hair.

Her lavender blue, almost crystal-like eyes shined in the sunlight. Her white even teeth made her smile even brighter. She was approximately the same height as Fleur. The eighteen-year-old beauty mostly attracted the Durmstrang boys. She and Fleur were two of the Veela girls that had arrived at Hogwarts representing the Beauxbatons.

Ariel was full of fun, excitement, and she was rebellious, but she gave respect when necessary. Ariel had curly, flaming red hair that went halfway down her back. The seventeen-year-old's green tea colored eyes complemented her hair along with her white smile. She was the shortest of their group, which wasn't even that short.

Therese was the smartest out of their group; all four were smart, but Therese just impressed them with her knowledge on any subject. She had neck length, brown and blonde hair. Her shining dark grey eyes complimented her white smile. Even though the _sixteen_-year-old loved to read, she was like the rest of their group, very girly.

There was at least one thing in common for the four girls, they were graceful. All four were dancers; Fleur, Ariel, Juilette and Therese took ballet. Their parents always brought them together, so maybe they could find suitable husbands, since they were all of appropriate age. Their conversations though, at Hogwarts, mainly fussed about one person:

"I cannot believe zat 'e would do zat," Fleur said.

"'E will not 'ave a chance in ze Tournament!" Therese declared.

"'E is too young to compete!" Ariel agreed.

"'E iz a leettle boy!" Fleur agreed once again and a little angrier this time. Juilette though was not even paying attention to the conversation. She was actually blocking out the conversation.

"What about you Juilette?" Ariel asked. Juilette turned to look at the other three, out of her trance, "Do you zink zis Potter boy should compete?"

"For what reasons should 'e not you mean?" Juilette clarified. Ariel nodded. "At 'iz age, absolutely not, but what 'as 'appened, 'as 'appened. Zere iz nozing we can do about it eizer."

She hated talking about Harry like that, of course. It was true though, he should not be competing, but if he wasn't, she would not have fell for him. Blocking out the conversations that had continued, Juilette's mind wandered. Was it even worth it if she had a crush on the famous Boy-Who-Lived? It seemed a little ridiculous. No, it _was_ ridiculous. But if he wasn't fourteen, he would've been suitable. He was a half-blood, had the wealth, had the fame, and in Juilette's eyes, he was gorgeous. And as Juilette looked up and around the courtyard, her heart skipped a beat. Harry Potter was walking with Ron Weasley, his friend, looking towards her group of friends. He was smiling a bit sheepishly, but she smiled gently back, making it seem that she was boosting his confidence because he smiled a little wider.

"Look girls, ze Potter boy, iz eyeing Juilette," Ariel commented.

* * *

As Harry saw the four Beauxbaton girls turn to look right at him, he quickly looked away and continued his conversation with Ron as they walked,

"So you know what I mean right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah totally," Harry agreed even though he didn't have any clue as to what Ron meant.

* * *

They all giggled. Juilette, blushing very little, smiled a bit wider.

"I am half Veela, am I not?" Juilette reminded.

"Yes, but you get ze most attention when it comes to ze Durmstrang boys," Fleur reminded. They again laughed, until they saw three Durmstrangs coming around the bend. The three came up to Ariel and bowed; the girls slightly curtsied. The first Durmstrang was Ariel's_ crush_! _Nikolai Petrov_! Nikolai took Ariel's hand . . .

"Would please come to the ball with me?" he asked.

"Yes, I would love to go to ze ball weeth you." Ariel replied smiling trying to hide the blush that was creeping on her face. The three girls smiled contently at each other as Nikolai kissed Ariel's hand with a warm smile. One of the other Durmstrang boys a very cute, Herculean-looking one winked at Juilette, and she smiled shyly in return.

* * *

"Harry," Ron urged nudging him.

"What?" Harry asked. He looked in Ron's direction and saw exactly what he saw: three Durmstrangs with _the_ group of Beauxbatons, one of which Harry had a crush on _and_ one of which Ron had a crush on. "Oh no," The two of them quickened their pace and hid behind one of the walls to overhear what had happened as the Durmstrangs left.

"I cannot believe zat just 'appened." one of the girls said overwhelmed.

"Congratulations Ariel," Fleur Delacour said happily hugging her.

"Now, just to get zis one a date," one of the girls said pointing at Juilette, Harry's crush.

"Now Therese, may I recall you do not even 'ave a date?" Juilette explained. The girl named Therese glared, and the other three laughed. Harry's stomach did a summersault at the sound of her voice. It was so melodious, and it made him excited for some reason or another.

"And before you know it, Juilette may 'ave a date. Ze way zat ozer Durmstrang was eyeing 'er." Fleur commented. The other three laughed as Juilette nudged her friend in the arm.

**Two days before the Yule Ball and in the Great Hall: **

"C'mon Harry," Ron urged him. "She's alone, now is the perfect chance." She was alone, reading her book; she looked similar to Hermione while she was reading, except Juilette was his crush, and Hermione was his friend. Two _totally_ different situations. Harry took a deep breath; Juilette was really that gorgeous. She was the definition of a beautiful girl in Harry's perspective. Her hair was curly but not frizzy; her face seemed angelic. Her eyes, as he had noticed a million times before, were entrancing, and her smile, especially when she smiled at him, brightened the mood entirely. He was starting to walk to her, but Fleur came up and started talking with her.

"Damn. She's with Fleur." Harry replied disappointed. He then remembered something. "Hey Ron, why don't _you_ go ask Fleur?"

"What?" Ron said preposterously looking up from his food.

"Alright, but I will ask her." Harry said. "I'm gonna ask her when the time is right. Tonight." Ron rolled his eyes and returned to gazing upon Fleur. Now the other two girls had joined Fleur and Juilette, going into a deep conversation.

* * *

"Therese, one of t'ose 'Ogwarts boys are looking at you," Juilette whispered to Therese. Therese looked up and saw a Hufflepuff looking at her from his table. He was smiling, and she smiled back. He winked, and Therese started blushing. The three other girls giggled, and the Hufflepuff was now walking towards them.

"Fleur," She turned to Juilette. "Isn't zat Ceedric?" One of the two Hufflepuffs that were walking to them was indeed, Fleur's competitor, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion. She looked back at Juilette and smiled slyly. Juilette chuckled and faced the approaching Hufflepuffs.

* * *

"Harry, two Hufflepuffs at one o'clock. One of them being Diggory!" Ron said. Harry immediately shot his head up and looked at the group of four Beauxbatons. He got up, and so did Ron. The Hufflepuffs smiled and started conversing with the group of Beauxbatons.

"Ceedric, good to see you," Fleur replied smiling.

"Pleasure, as always Fleur," Cedric replied smiling as well.

"O, where are my manners!" Fleur said. "Ceedric, t'ese are my friends, Ariel, Juilette, and–"

"Therese, correct?" the other Hufflepuff finished, looking towards her.

"Yes," Therese replied smiling.

"You are–?" Ariel started to ask.

"Smith, Zacharias Smith. Call me Zach." Zacharias Smith replied.

"Alright, Zach," Therese replied curtseying, having trouble pronouncing his name correctly.

"I must ask, what iz ze pleazure of your company?" Juilette asked warmly and smiling.

"Actually, I was hoping if Therese didn't have a date for the Yule Ball," Zacharias explained. Therese smile grew bigger, but it remained gentle and shy. "That she would like to come with me?"

"Of course. I would love too," Therese replied.

"Great, well then I'll see you around," Zacharias replied and he and Cedric walked off.

* * *

"You know what Harry," Ron said with determination in his voice, "I'm gonna ask Fleur. Tonight."

"Great Ron," Harry congratulated. He grabbed his drink, and so did Ron. "To success,"

"To success," Ron agreed with an eager smile on his face. They brought their glasses up, clung them and drank up in hope of getting their Beauxbaton crushes. As Harry was devising his plan to ask Juilette in the Common Room later that night, he could hear girl voices coming from outside the portrait hole:

"Don't worry bout it Ron, just forget it." He quickly jumped up and turned to see Ron, pale, being helped in by four different girls who looked worried.

"Ron, what _happened_ to you?" Harry asked.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out." Ginny explained as they sat Ron down in a chair.

"_What_?" Hermione asked preposterously coming over.

"What did she say?" Harry asked anxious enough as it was.

* * *

"Fleur!" Juilette was running in from the grounds hearing what had happened from Ariel. "What 'appened?" Fleur turned around to her friend, and she looked somewhat confused.

"One of ze 'Ogwarts boys, just asked me to ze Ball," Fleur started to explain, "But 'e left before I could anyzing!"

"What would you 'ave said?" Juilette asked curiously but quietly. Fleur hesitated at first looking at the floor as if she was re-living the moment in her head.

". . . I would 'ave said yes. 'E was . . . 'andsome. 'Is red 'air, was adorable . . ." Fleur explained with a bit of dreaminess in her voice.

"Well, maybe if you zee 'im later or tomorrow, you can say yes," Juilette shrugged. Fleur nodded doubtfully, and they walked down the Hall.

* * *

While Ron was already in bed, Harry grabbed his cloak from under his pillow, where he had carefully placed it in the morning, so then when he wouldn't make noise while everyone was sleeping. He went down to the Common Room, quietly down the stone steps, and he was about to reach for the portrait hole door . . . .

"Harry James Potter, where in Merlin's name do you think you're going?" He halted and closed his eyes. He turned around fearing the voice of who was calling him. He took off the cloak as if it was a hood, and his gaze met one of a slightly annoyed and tired-looking, Hermione Granger. She was giving him the look that he still had not gotten used to, but had seen numerous of times before.

"I have to do something Hermione," Harry replied simply, looking to leave _desperately_.

"At – nine o'clock at night?" Hermione asked making it sound preposterous crossing her arms across her chest.

"I can't do it tomorrow. I have to do it now." Harry whined. His tone was nothing to a whiny sound, but it was definitely a whine.

"Harry, just be back before any teacher catches you," Hermione said too tired to dissuade him.

"Night Hermione," Harry called happily to her as she walked up to the girls' dorm.

"Night," Hermione called back as she shut the door. Harry put on his invisibility cloak and started walking down the staircases in the dark, hearing voices.

"Come along girls,"

_Madame Maxime_!No more than a second after his mind registered that did he see the headmistress and the delegation of girls. And smiling, talking with the other Beauxbaton girls was Juilette. _Merlin was she beautiful. Her light brown hair, straight and perfect smile, warm, white and perfect, her body tall and thin, her grace, her style, everything a girl should be _. . ._ Ron was right; they don't make girls like that at Hogwarts._ He chuckled suddenly remembering the day that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang came to Hogwarts. When Ron and numerous other boys fell for Fleur Delacour, and when Harry fell for Juilette.

_Everyone turned to face the doors of the Great Hall where a fairly large group of girls dressed in sky blue dresses with a matching hat and high heels were coming out. They walked a little and turned to their right and sighed. Then they walked a little more towards Ron and Harry, did it over again. Ron just stared, entranced by these girls, and once they passed him, he couldn't help but look at their "behinds" as he put it. Harry though was focused on a girl that he had come to know as Juilette; the Beauxbatons uniform definitely suited her well._

"_Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed quietly and awestruck. They made their way to the front of the Hall and a girl stayed behind to spin towards the front and what looked like her little sister did front handstands repeatedly. They got together and bowed and that was the end of their performance. Those two Harry came to know as Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour. Juilette smiled flirtatiously at him before bowing with her friends and fellow classmates as the Hall erupted in applause, hollers, and whistles. The girls clapped very little and kept glancing to one another._

* * *

"You know, Juilette, I over'eard Viktor Krum and 'is friend talking about you." Therese commented with a smile. Juilette glared at her while the other girls giggled.

"But ze problem zis Therese, she does not want Viktor, she wants ze Potter boy." Ariel corrected while smiling widely.

"Who said zat nonsense?" Madame Maxime asked them disgustingly.

"Zat zis what I 'ave been trying to tell t'em, Madame Maxime." Juilette explained.

"But if zat Potter boy did ask you, what would _you_ say?" Madame Maxime inquired.

"Zat would 'ave to depend on my situation at ze time Madame Maxime." Juilette replied. Her answer truly though would've been yes.

"Good decision, my pupil," Madame Maxime said putting a large hand on Juilette's shoulder. They continued to walk up to the carriage, and when they finally got to their own beds on the second floor of the carriage, they all would start to talk about their days or more gossip going around.

"Which should I wear tonight?" Juilette asked Fleur. In her hands she had two nightgowns; a white almost transparent nightgown and a pale blue nightgown. "Ze white or ze pale blue?" Fleur eyed both nightgowns with a hand stroking her bottom lip in deep thought and answered,

"Ze white one." Juilette laid the pale blue nightgown on her bed and put on her white nightgown. "Because ze pale blue one makes you look like an ugly _goose_." She had put emphasis on "ugly" when she said this. That was one of the couple bad traits Fleur had; she said things that she truly meant, but did not care what the person or people thought about her comment. Soon after that, the girls started to brush out their hair and get ready for bed.

* * *

Harry quietly prepared himself:

"Juilette, I was wondering, if you didn't already have a date, would you like to come with me? No, that's sounds too stupid. Um . . . Juilette, sorry to bother you, but would you like to come to the ball with me? No, crap, _why can't I think of anything_!" He had been trying to gather the courage to knock on the door and figuring out what he was going to say for a matter of minutes. "You know what, I'll make short, sweet, and to the point. Yeah, that's what I'll do." He went up to the door, took off his invisibility cloak and knocked at the door.

He waited a minute, and the door opened. Madame Maxime had answered it; she was in her white, exceedingly long, cashmere robes.

"Oh, it iz you. Iz zere anyzing you need?" she asked looking quite surprised he was there.

"Yes, I would like to talk to Juilette if that isn't a problem?" Harry explained. She eyed him a moment.

"I'll get 'er if she zis not sleeping yet," Madame Maxime answered eyeing him queerly.

"Thank you." Harry replied gratefully. _Now, let's see if he has enough courage to actually ask the question. _

* * *

"Juilette! Zere iz someone 'ere to see you!" Madame Maxime called. The girls eyed her, and "Ooooh" filled the room as Juilette started laughing while walking down to the first floor.

"Yes, Madame Maxime?" Juilette asked walking up to her.

"Ze door," Madame Maxime explained pointing an arm.

"T'ank you," Juilette replied as she started walking towards the door. When she saw who was at the door, butterflies erupted in her stomach.

* * *

"Oh Arry, so good to see you," Juilette greeted. His stomach was doing gymnastics while she stood there and talked to him.

"It's great to see you too," Harry said. _Oh Merlin was she hot in that white nightgown. _"I–I hope I'm not bothering you,"

"No not at all," Juilette replied. "I was just getting ready to go to bed."

* * *

"Iz zere anyzhing you need?" Juilette asked with butterflies increasing in her stomach. She shut the door behind her and went down the steps to face him.

"Yes, um, I was just wondering if maybe you-would-want-to-go-to-the-ball-with-me?" he asked sheepishly. Juilette though, _didn't hear him_; there was a noise coming from the carriage, something that sounded like a horn. All she could do was see him moving his lips, and she couldn't understand him. The noise stopped once he finished his sentence. He was breathing heavily for some reason.

"I'm sorry Arry. I did not catch zat,"

* * *

"Um, I was just wondering if you would want to go to the ball with me?" he asked again, feeling slightly relieved that he finally asked. But he still was anxious find out the answer. She seemed confused and surprised at the same time at the offer.

"Oh, Arry, I – was not expecting –" she said. They stayed quiet a moment. But Juilette broke the awkward silence, and she smiled widely at Harry. "Yes. Yes, I will," He sighed in relief and smiled. _YES! SHE SAID YES_!_ WOOHOO_! They stood there in the awkward silence for only a second. "Well, I must t'ank you," Juilette said. A smile grew across her face as she leaned in and kissed him for only a moment on the lips. But Harry did not just stand there though.

* * *

Juilette felt every one of her sensations go wild. Suddenly, Harry's hands brought them a bit closer, and he deepened the kiss. They remained perfectly still with the moonlight gleaming. When they broke, they looked at each other and smiled shyly. Juilette was blushing, but she hoped he didn't notice.

"Good night, Arry Potter." Juilette said while caressing his cheek.

"Good night, Juilette." Harry replied, and he kissed her forehead. _We kissed_!_ Oh my goodness_!_ This is the greatest_! They started walking away from each other, but Juilette remembered something.

"Arry!" He spun around in the snow, which made him fall into the snow. Juilette started laughing, and she went over to him in the snow and helped him up.

"Thanks. But what's wrong?" Harry asked as he brushed off some of the snow.

"Do you know a red'ead who asked Fleur to ze Yule Ball?"

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his ears; _was she talking about Ron_? He got excited and nervous at the same time.

"Did he run out on her?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. Do you know who 'e was?" Juilette asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Ron Weasley," Harry replied smiling. Juilette nodded and was ready to leave, but turned around and said,

"Bring 'im to ze Great 'All before nine o'clock tomorrow. Tell 'im you 'ave an early Christmas present for 'im."

"Sure, see ya tomorrow." Harry replied nodding and running off.

* * *

"Goodbye," Juilette called to him.

Juilette smiled to herself watching Harry go off into the night, and she went in, preparing for the questions yet to come. But just simply the fact that her crush had asked her was enough to make her feel happy again. And the kiss . . . what a kiss! With a wider smile and chuckle, she went back upstairs as she closed the door. She could only imagine what the other girls would think of her if they were spying or looking out from the windows at her, which was a very likely possibility. The next morning, Juilette brought Fleur to the Great Hall, a little before nine.

"Juilette, why are you bringing me 'ere this early?" Fleur asked as she tried to get free of Juilette's arm and also trying to keep pace with her.

"You will see," Juilette replied, herself becoming anxious.

* * *

"C'mon Ron!" Harry urged. Ron jumped up in bed and hit his head on the shelf above him. "We need to get down to the Hall!"

"Why? It's Christmas Eve, Harry." Ron whined sluggishly rubbing his head.

"Yeah, and I have an early Christmas present for you waiting downstairs, now _come on_!" At that, Ron leapt out of bed, quickly got dressed and followed Harry downstairs. _I hope understood what Juilette meant because I will so screw this up if I didn't._ He and Ron went to the Great Hall and saw Juilette and Fleur. All eyes met; Harry realized he had interpreted Juilette correctly.

"'Ello Arry," Juilette greeted with a smile. "Ron,"

"How does she know my name?" Ron asked quietly and somewhat suspiciously. "And why is–" He gulped quietly and nervously. "–_Fleur_ with her?"

"Don't worry bout it," Harry whispered back smiling.

"Zat zis ze boy zat–" Fleur started, and then she realized, looking at her friend. Juilette merely smiled. Fleur then looked back to Ron just as bamboozled as he was.

"I zink Fleur wants to say somezing," Juilette said stepping back and pushed Fleur forward slightly. Harry also stepped back pushed Ron forward. The two met and smiled, Ron rather nervously and Fleur shyly.

"Um, yes, about your request to ze Yule Ball?" Fleur started. Ron's eyes widened in excitement. "I will go weeth you."

**THE END! **

**AND – I know, you love me, but more importantly –**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
